Abstract ? Anatomic Pathology Core The Anatomic Pathology Core (APC) plays a crucial role in providing fundamental clinical and research services for the TNPRC, including diagnostic pathology, training, and tissue collection and distribution for clinicians, and core and affiliate scientists across the nation. The APC is staffed by 3 veterinary pathologists, one of whom is Board Certified by the American College of Veterinary Pathologists (ACVP). The APC is responsible for post- mortem examinations, tissue collection and distribution, fixation, processing, slide preparation, routine and special staining, and diagnostic gross and histologic pathology services. Most researchers at the center depend heavily on pathology support as an integral part of their research programs, and the APC plays an integral part in the TNPRC mission to support research in nonhuman primates. The APC performs dissections, collects and preserves tissues according to research or clinical protocols, records gross observations, photographs lesions of interest, and prepares gross and histology reports. This Core also processes and interprets biopsy specimens for both research and diagnostic purposes. The APC also provides tissue trimming, paraffin processing, sectioning, and routine and special staining for the clinical and research staff and faculty. The APC also works closely with the clinical veterinarians, and through diagnostic pathology on biopsies and necropsies, the core plays a major role in monitoring and maintaining the health of the animals in the breeding colonies.